Yupi
Summary Yupi is a spirit, forest child, and member of Asu and Adamine's party. He was born to an angelic mother, and demonic father, thus making him a limbo spirit. He originally had hostile intent regarding Asu and Adamine's party, but took a liking to them after they saved him from spirit hunters. He has since been a very helpful team member, and overall a good friend to the party. Appearance and Personality Yupi appears as a tall humanoid with a blue aura surrounding him. He has tribal clothing, and markings all over him. His face has horns, feather like hair in the back, and large white eyes. He also has a miniature skull on his forehead. Similar to most forest spirits, Yupi is very mischievous. He enjoys stealing from mortals, and making them angry. He also does not seem to like mortals entering his residence, as he got angry at Asu and his party for trespassing near it. It is also hinted that forest spirits do not like each other, and will actively avoid each other. Yupi, while appearing somewhat older, is considered a child by other spirits and acts like one as well. He is very immature, and will lash out at people. He is however, very caring about Asu and Adamine and their party, and truly cares about them. Whether he will show it or not, is a different story. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Yupi Origin: Crystalblade Gender: Male Age: 103 Classification: Spirit, Adventurer Affiliation: Party of Asu and Adamine. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 7-A, likely Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-High during battle, Low Godly with 24 hours time, as a spirit when he dies, he reverts to the spiritual realm, which then allows him to restore his very being onto the physical realm, given 24 hours), Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 7), Ice Manipulation (Yupi's preferred element of offence, he is very adept at using ice, and overall cold temperature as a way of attack, shooting projectiles and creating staves of ice.), Durability Negation via Soul Shred (This allows him to eliminate his enemies soul, but it requires at least 15 minutes of charging time), Soul Manipulation via Soul Shred, Expert Staff wielder and combatant, Weather Manipulation (Created a snowfall over a village), Astral Projection (Can project himself across thousands of miles), Martial Arts. Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level, Likely Higher '(Showed that he would have devastated blue crystal Adamine. Created a snowstorm over a large village.) Ignores Durability with Soul Shred. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Asu and Adamine) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely around Class 5 (While no feats of lifting strength have been performed by Yupi, he should be somewhat comparable to Adamine) Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Level, Likely Higher (While he uses not physical strength, he could likely use ice to enhance either his melee, or staff attacks) Durability: Large Mountain level, Likely Higher '(Withstood attacks from Adamine) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with staff, Kilometers with frost magic, Standard Equipment: His staff where he is able to use frost magic, though he can create it without it. Intelligence: Yupi is very childish. Often playing around when times are serious, and not giving fights 100%. He is however very good at using is frost magic and fighting with his staff. He often cracks jokes in battle. He is also prone to being tricked or outsmarted. Weaknesses: While a good hand to hand fighter, it is not where he excels. He is also very childish. His ice magic is countered quite well by fire magic. Notable Attacks and Techniques Currently Working On... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Ice Users Category:Spirits Category:Crystalblade Character Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenaries